Haunebu-V
The is a type of aerospace craft in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. Overview Visually, the Hanebu-V resembles a traditional "flying saucer" style spacecraft design, being a flat disk with domed protrusions above and below its hull. Compared to the more traditional rocket-propelled spacecraft previously used for transport between earth and the moon, the Hanebu with its anti-gravity propulsion seems to be able to traverse much greater distances at higher speeds, as it is used for flights between Earth and Venus. Despite its technologically advanced nature the Hanebu seems to be very simple to operate: William J. Blazkowicz was able to fly one successfully from Venus to Earth the very first time he used it, despite having no prior training in the piloting of such vehicles and minimal experience with the operation of spacecraft in general. If landed on water the saucer is capable of floating. Maintenance of these craft involves the use of massive bell-shaped chambers powered by nuclear reactors. The only such chamber encountered in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus is present in Area 52 in direct proximity to the vault housing the fruits of Da'at Yicchud anti-gravity research; from this it can be extrapolated that the chamber plays a role in recharging or refuelling the craft's anti-gravity propulsion system. History Before 1961 Development of what would eventually become the Hanebu-V can be traced back to before the Nazi occupation of the United States, when the Da'at Yichud allowed the US government to access caches of advanced technology hidden in North America. One such cache, in an underground vault in New Mexico, contained research pertaining to anti-gravity technology; the Americans had completed a prototype anti-gravity propelled vehicle by 1947 but it crashed near the town of Roswell and the technology did not enter serial production in time to affect the outcome of the war. When New Mexico became part of the Nazis' conquered American territories they seized the open safekeep and continued to investigate the anti-gravity technology, constructing Area 52 to facilitate this research. The capacity to produce anti-gravity engines for atmospheric flight was achieved as early as 1951 but it would take until 1961 for the technology to be refined sufficiently that it could be used in mass-produced interplanetary vehicles, as rocket-propelled shuttles were still being used for transport between Earth and the Nazi lunar base as late as November-December 1960. Like many high-tech military machines in the Nazi-dominated world the Hanebu-V would quickly become a fixture in popular culture; toy models of the craft were sold in shops in Roswell and presumably other municipalities. The New Colossus When Area 52 was attacked by William J. Blazkowicz and subsequently destroyed in a nuclear explosion in July 1961, the high-ranking personnel of the Oberkommando used Hanebu-V saucers alongside more conventional rockets in their evacuation of the facility. B.J. would later travel on board a Hanebu-V to the Aerostat habitat on Venus while impersonating the actor Jules Redfield; after compromising the Oberkommando for a second time he stole another saucer from their facility on the surface of Venus and flew it back to rendezvous with the Eva's Hammer on earth. This appropriated vehicle would continue to be used by the resistance when B.J. was sent to assassinate Übercommanders stationed on Venus. In the Freedom Chronicles Curtis Everton's comic book The Diaries of Agent Silent Death briefly depicts a spacecraft resembling the Hanebu-V. Jessica Valiant stows away on such a vehicle in order to reach the moon during her mission to assassinate Gerhardt Dunkel. Trivia *The Haunebu-V is a reference to the Nazi UFO conspiracy theory, which claims that the Third Reich developed advanced saucer-like aircraft in the 1940s. However the design seen in the game is sleeker and more futuristic in its aesthetic than many other artistic depictions of such vehicles. *The use of a bell-shaped device in the Haunebu-V's maintenance process is likely a reference to the multitude of conspiracy theories centred on a device known as Die Glocke. Some versions of the theory suggest that this device was the result of Nazi experiments into gravity manipulation, tying it directly to the saucers with their anti-gravity engines. *Unlike the more conventional shuttles, the Haunebu vehicles seem to be used exclusively for VIP passengers and their accompanying luggage. Gallery ROW_Wolfenstein II_Area_52_hangar_interior.jpg|Concept showing a Haunebu-V under construction. eebebf.jpg|The Haunebu-V stolen by B.J. after his Venus base infiltration. febebe.jpg|A close-up look of the Haunebu-V stolen by B.J. in the Eva's Hammer hangar. Wolfenstein®-II_-The-New-Colossus™_20171101225118.jpg|Haunebu V on Venus Base. Untidvvvaa.png|The anti-gravity engine of the Haunebu-V. Deffegggg.png christoffer-loveus-hanuebu-interior-1920-1080.jpg|The interior of Haunebu-V. Ufeggegegg.png|Spacecraft resembling the Haunebu-V used by Jessica Valiant to get to the Moon. Category:Vehicles Category:Raumwaffe Category:The New Colossus vehicles Category:Technology